Late Night Sessions and Confessions
by myabsolutesalute
Summary: In a late night session with Agito, a certain flame king learns more than what he expects. Agito/Kazu


A/N: Woo my first story ever. (confetti) I have to say, I didn't know what to expect with this, but I think I did pretty good. I'm pretty happy except I think I may have used too many unnecessary adjectives when I write. Yeah I do that a lot thinking that it may make me sound smarter lol. (I also have serious issues with past and present tense words. They HATE meeeee) So please, review or tell me and I might change it. Flames and constructive criticismz are accepted. It's yaoi, so if ya don't like, don't read. Peaaaccccee.

P.S It's Agito/Kazu because I like this pair and there simply is not enough of these. D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear. If I did, then It would already have a second season.

* * *

It started with a breath.

One glorious breath.

Not the kind you do when you're sitting casually reading this story. And it's not like the kind you take when you've just taken a jog around your neighborhood.

To me, it's that kind of feeling that reminds you that you're alive.

When you're hyped up on adrenaline with your heart pounding in your ears, you inhale deeply, feeling your lungs getting tighter and tighter. You can feel every thought racing in your brain. Your sensations run untamed and every feeling is a feeling of ecstasy.

At that one moment, I felt happy to be alive. Just to experience that one moment.

And when you exhale, it feels like every fiber of your being is carried away with the wind. Like every emotion is pouring out of you, hard and fast.

If this ever happened to you, it never matters where it was, or the occasion. It may be experiencing the beauty of a sunrise, a canvas of orange and fiery red streaks that's painted across the sky. Or it could be on top of a mountain where you can see each crack, crevice and plain that made up the solid earth. Times like these could literally move you to tears.

For me, it was when my hands were on my knees, when every joint ached and when the fire from my AT's created a snaky path on the concrete.

I breathed in that glorious breathe, admiring my work. I watched as the orange flames licked the sky and adjusted the white beanie that covered matted blonde hair. I look up to him, Agito, and waited for him to say something about the trick I just did. He was always good for giving advice on the AT world. His expression was unreadable.

"It was better." He mumbled. I began to smile and he quickly added, "But it still sucked so don't get your fucking hopes up! You still have a lot of work to do if you wanna become the new Flame King."

I chuckled and wiped beads of sweat off my forehead. "I still suck?" I laugh. "It's been almost a month and I still suck? When am I supposed to get better?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" He shot back.

It has been almost a month ever since Agito and I have started these weekly sessions. But then they turned nightly and now, he and I are out here at the old skate park from 8:30 to 11:00 training until we returned home, tired and bruised. Agito insisted that we stay longer so we can improve faster, but I told him that I might die if we did that. He called me a wuss and told me that I needed to suck it up, but still, we've gotten pretty close ever since we started.

"Well what does Akito think? I'm sure he has a good opinion about what I need help on. Besides, you never let him out in the sessions."

Agito snorted and jumped down from the chain link fence that surrounded the park. "Of course he has a good opinion; he's a big suck-up. You know it because he's like that every time he's around that stupid crow. Plus, I don't let him out during sessions because he might hurt himself with these."

He pointed to his fang regalia, I smirked and removed my beanie. It was still warm out and the breeze felt good as it danced along my sweaty face.

"Well, why don't you back sit down? That way he can't fall and I can still get an opinion. Everyone's happy."

Agito scowled but sat down and brought a hand to the eye patch that covered his left eye. "He's going to glomp you anyways, just to let you know." With that, he shifted the square cloth.

"KAZU-KUN!!"

Immediately, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I blushed merely from embarrassment. It wasn't long before I began to suffocate from Akito's tight grip.

"Akito…c-can't breathe…aahhhh" I gasp.

He let go and I used him as support so I could catch my breath.

"So, what do you think of my trick?" I asked as soon as I caught my breath.

"It was excellent! Though your form could have been tighter, otherwise, it was really good!" Akito's words came out fast, without hesitation. He's beaming up at me, a wide grin reaching almost from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile and think that Agito may be right. Or maybe Akito is just a nice person.

It was 10:56 when I checked the time on my phone. It was just enough for one more trick.

"Hey Akito, I want to show you something." He grinned and attempted to skate back to the fence.

"Great! What is it? A new trick?" He asked eagerly, now situated on top of the metal. His legs were swinging forward and back hitting the fence in a slow rhythm.

"Well, sorta, I kind of made it up myself when I was training the other day. I thought it would be cool to use it in a battle." I told him trying to remember how it was executed. "Well, here goes nothing."

I found a large strip of flat land and positioned myself. With a deep breath, I was off again, feeling the wind blow through my hair as my hat lay on the ground, forgotten. I was back in my comfort zone, my home, as I dashed from one foot to the other in a zigzag pattern. Finally I finished with a power slide on one foot as I felt the heat of my flames lick at the soles of my ATs. When I slowed to a stop, I looked back at my handiwork, the small strips of flames and the last long strip of flame that stopped at my feet. I breathed again and grinned. Only to have it disappear when I went to look at Akito's face.

Only it was Agito's instead of Akito. When did they change the eye patch? And why?

I walked over and upon closer inspection; I was surprised to see the faintest of rosy color that filled Agito's cheeks. Even though he was expressionless, there was no way of hiding that blush.

"Hey," I breathed. "What's wrong? Where's Akito?" I asked.

"He-he wanted me to watch instead of him." He mumbled. His voice was quiet and low.

I almost laughed at his answer. Him? Instead of Akito? That was a flat out lie, and he knew it. "That's bullshit man, Akito was all for this new trick! He was sitting on the fence and cheering me on already. He was like my one man audience!" Well technically, it's two but, whatever.

I looked back, and saw something that I have never seen in Agito's eyes before. It was embarrassment and disappointment.

I softened and sat next to him on the fence. "C'mon man, what's up? You've never acted like this. Why did you switch the eye patch?"

He mumbled so low and softly, I couldn't hear him.

"What did you say?"

"I…-ke you..."

I leaned in closer.

"Excuse me?"

"I….you…" His answer was softer than the first.

I leaned in even closer, our heads were almost touching.

"One last time?"

"FOR CRISSAKES I FREAKIN LIKE YOU!!" Agito roared into my ear, his voice echoed and caused birds to rustle in the nearby trees. The color of his face resembled a ripe, red tomato.

Once my ears stopped ringing, the words processed through my brain. Even then, I couldn't understand them.

"W-what?!" My face was turning red too. Even though I'm not gay, I still had this weird attraction to Agito. He was always kind of nonchalant and he wasn't an idiot like Ikki or Onigiri. Hey, I guess I was gay for him. Only, I didn't know until now.

"I like watching you Kazu, when you AT." Agito murmured. He wasn't looking at me; his gaze was instead, burning a hole in the ground. "I liked you a lot for a while now. Ever since these sessions started I wanted to know more about you. Also, you're kinda cool and you're the most normal of the group. And it helps to be pretty cute too."

Agito smirked as even more information processed through my brain.

"So, you're a fag?"

His reaction was immediate. He grabbed the front of my sweatshirt and forced me to look at him.

"HEY!! Don't push it buddy! Just because I like you doesn't mean I still can't whoop your ass!"

I grinned and grabbed hold of his jacket too.

"That's okay," I whispered huskily into his ear, my warm breathe on his cold neck made him shiver. "I like fags like you."

In one swift movement, I closed the difference between us.

This lasted for maybe, a couple minutes or so but to me, it was a trip to pure bliss. I have never made out with a guy before, but now, I prefer it. With guys, you don't have to worry about being too rough or over the top. Guys like that kind of stuff. It's what made it so amazing and full of ecstasy.

After a while, we pulled apart, needing a breathe of fresh air.

And when I took that giant breath, I could feel it again. That one breathe that made my adrenaline kick in and my heart race. That breath that made me want to scream at the top of my lungs, to let out all of my emotions in a wave of pleasure. With Agito with me, I knew I would feel this experience over and over again. I smiled at the thought.

I never knew I could feel so alive.

* * *

Yay! Thanks for reading this!! I really appreciate it. I also LOVE reviews. They make me want to pass out rock star cookies, cuz if you wrote a review, you ROCK!


End file.
